Haruhi's Dark Half
by AceNightmareBouton
Summary: A story about a world with humans and monsters. The monsters were separated into good and evil, and the 'DARK' side was instantly casted out and rejected by the others. The human grew scared over the years and turned on the others as well, soon both nearly extinct. Now watch as two twins of light and dark embark on their...journey..? pls R&R and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**hey, The idea popped in my [Ace's] head and I had to write it down, We already have some of the chapters written up, but I we will be spacing them out. Not just laying them all on the table now and not have anything for later. Anyways we hope you enjoy.**

 **acenightmareboutonacenightmareboutonacenightmareboutonacenightmarebouton**

Ryoji paced back and forth, worrying himself sick about his wife who's in the room right now. The doctor came out of the room "you need to come see this." Ryoji's concern went up drastically as he walked through the door. Ryoji froze when he saw his wife holding TWO bundles, Kotoko smiled warmly. "Twins, twin girls." Ryoji smiled with relief and excitement. He went over to them and grinned brightly with happiness. The first girl was in a light pink blanket while the other was in a clover one. The pink clad baby girl had chocolate brown locks and the similar colored eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and pointed ears like her father. Ryoji smirked victouriously at that 'Ha! Looks like that's another water fae.' His wife was a human, probably the only one who knows he's a fae. His attention then went to the other one, the one that made him smile. The clover clad baby girl favoured him in looks with ivory skin, though slightly paler, and dark red hair. But her eyes were a different story, the right one was a aqua green while the left on was different. It a had pitch black void where the whites were supposed to be and crimson pupiless irises. With a jet black tribal mark over her dark eye.

It wasn't like he had feared the baby or even thought she looked weird... not in the slightest, is he was entirely honest her eyes looked kinda cool. He worried cause he didn't know what the doctor would do. He looked back at the doctor only to let out a relieved/tired chuckle. The doctor had tucked one side of his dark blue hair behind his ear to show off the pointed tip. 'What a lucky break. He's a dark elf.' Ryoji smiled at Kotoko, who smiled back in turn "their beautiful honey." Kotoko smiled down at them as Ryoji kissed them both on the forehead. Ryoji didn't think twice about the pale double 'I mean it's not like it's unheard of for one of them to be born into a non-dark family...' Besides his Kotoko looked like she loved them more than anything already, so he had no reason not to. Ryoji smiled at his wife "have you already thought of names for them?" Kotoko nodded then smiled down at them "Haruhi and Ren." As she spoke she looked to the pink clad one then the clover one.

 **(15 years later...)**

5yrs old Ren panicked as she searched for her mom and the more she panicked the warmer she got. The more her eyes glowed and the more the temperature rose around her. "Mommy?! Mama where are you!?" Ren's sharp ears her a women shout in the distance "mama!" Then she took off towards the shout, not hearing the desperate/scared tone hidden in the shout... Ren rounded the corner into an ally way. She froze as a ear splitting shot rang through the block. Ren trembled uncontrollably as blood puddles on the ground at her feet and splattered on her yellow sun dress. Ren tumbled backwards as she whispered out "mommy..?" Kotoko looked up to see her daughter collapsed on the ground before things started dimming. The last the she saw was two giant hands reaching for the fear struck child.  
Ren screamed as a cruel man with greying brown hair grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the alleyway. She didn't understand why... 'Why didn't mommy move?' The man thrust a kick to her stomach making her lose what she had eaten before hand. 'Why was this man attacking us?' The man picked the little crimson haired girl up and smiled cruelly as she slammed her back down, hearing a satisfying crunch of her ribs and a pop of her right shoulder coming undone. Ren yelled out in pain 'Why was no one coming to help us?!' Ren's eyes glowed bright with a ghostly light as the man started stomping the 'sin off the earth'. 'Why does everyone hate us?!' Ren caught the man's foot then twisted it until it bent at a awkward angle. 'Why wasn't mom getting up?!' Ren shot up and kicked the man into a wall harshly with a sickening crunch of bone as he spits out blood. 'Why did he do this to her?!' She started punching him relentlessly as tears streamed down her blood splattered face. 'Why?! Why won't mom get up, why?!' She felt warm, comforting hands wrap around her cold fist as she started sobbing. Ren turned and buried her face into her twins shirt as her father layer a comforting hand on her back. Ren mumbled out "why..?" Before she passed out...

Ren shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Haruhi woke up from her moving all the sudden "Ren?" Noticing her twins distress Haruhi sat up and hugged her tightly. Haruhi rubbed her back until she stopped crying. Ren sat up and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. Haruhi smiled brightly "better?" Ren nodded then grinned and stood up all the sudden. Haruhi looked confused then Ren came back with a pair of scissors and two bottles of hair dye, one 'tidal wave blue' and the other 'sunshine yellow'. Haruhi scooted away from her sister "nooo..." Ren pouted lightly "come on, you promised." Haruhi sighed then smiled and patted the spot in front of her. Ever since Haruhi had to cut her hair a little over a week ago, Ren had begged her to cut her hair too. Then some where along the way she had talked both Haruhi and their father into dying the tips of their hair. Ren smiled victoriously then flopped down and handed her the scissors. Haruhi cut her hair until it was about the same length has hers. Then she took the bottle of yellow from Ren and started dying it. Once she was done, her twin laughed as she went behind her and started doing the same but with tidal wave. (About an hour later) Ren stood in front of the mirror with Haruhi. Ren smiled at her new hairstyle, it was a messy boy style cut with long bangs that covered over her left eye and tribal mark. The mark still showed a little but she had a tattoo under her other eye to take attention from it. The tattoo was small and looked like three 6's but at the bottom a line curved off the loop making it look half 9 half 6. She now had newly added bright golden tips that stood out against her crimson locks. Haruhi's chocolate hair was a little shorter with regular bangs and bright tidal blue tips. She had a tattoo also but instead of her face it was on her back. She had fairy wings covering her entire back and some of her shoulders.

Ren smiled at her sister then said "I think we're ready for school." Haruhi gave her a blank look then held up three fingers "three things sis. One, it's only 5:00am and we don't have to be there till six. Two, we don't have on the required uniform. And Three... How are you going to disguise yourself as a boy without getting discovered?!" True Ren was a more 'matured' than Haruhi but she had a secret weapon. Ren smiled as she held up a binder girls used for cosplaying as boys. "See I've got it covered. There is no way I'm wearing that yellow monstrosity k?" Haruhi sighed but nodded then walked out to go get the uniforms as her sister did her routine. Haruhi came back and saw her sister in pajama pants and a tank top, with that binder on she could defiantly pass as a boy. Haruhi tossed her a uniform, they got dressed quickly then raced to the living room. Ren jumped over Haruhi and onto the couch. Ren snatched the remote as she landed, Haruhi pouted then flopped down. Ren smiled at her "don't worry I'm just putting on cartoons." Haruhi smiled as the cartoons came on, she leaned back into the couch "ahh... The only reason I wake up at this hour..." Ren nodded in agreement as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

They stayed like that until 5:45am then they packed their lunch and grabbed their backpacks. Ren ran out the door and jumped over the railing landing safely on the sidewalk. Haruhi rolled her eyes "show off." Then she raced down the stairs and after her sister, who was walking off. "Hey! Wait up!" Ren turned and smiled "come on I wouldn't really just leave you here," she slung her arm over Haruhi's shoulders "besides we're in this together Haru." Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully then smiled. Ren laughed then grabbed Haruhi's arm and started running "come on let's be the first two there!"

As they walked down the hallway Haruhi noticed more and more girls glancing. But not at her, they were all directed at her sister, who had taken off the over sweater on their outdated uniforms. Now she just had on the white button up shirt with the first button undone, a untied tie hanging lazily around her neck, black suit pants with a half buckled belt and a chain coming from her pocket (attached to the wallet on the inside) to the belt loop. She had on black and auburn tennis shoes, black cross necklace on dark brown leather and a chain bracelet with half a heart on it and a key. To some Ren may look like a emo or 'punk', but the thought wouldn't last long because she had a wide grin on her face and was joking around with Haruhi every now and then. Ren slung her arm around Haruhi's shoulders as she pulled her close and ruffled her hair "come on Haru! Lighten up, it's the first day you should be happy!" Haruhi squirmed in her grip "stop it! Cut it out Ren!" Ren grinned as she ruffled her hair more "don't like it? Stop me." Haruhi growled in anger then slipped out of her grip. Haruhi glared at her, Ren grinned mischievously then ducked under her twin's sad attempt to strangle her. Ren laughed and took down the hall "that's more like it!" Haruhi growled in frustration then chased after her. The staring girls blushed lightly and giggled. (Near the end of the day.) Haruhi trudged through the school complaining, while Ren was walking leisurely behind her. Haruhi walked up to a presumably empty music room 3 "I don't get how none of these libraries are quiet! Stupid rich bastards..." Haruhi opened the door and a blinding light leaked through as multiple voices rang out "welcome!" Haruhi blinked her eyes a little to adjust them, while Ren just got an amused look on her face. "Well, this could be interesting..." Ren chuckled as the dimming light revealed six boys posing in the middle of the 'empty' music room.

 **acenightmareboutonacenightmareboutonacenightmareboutonacenightmarebouton**

 **If you liked or had any thing to say please Review, Favorite, P.M.**

 **AceNightmareBouton out! Goodbee~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go another chapter! pls enjoy and R &R! So with out any bravado or ego boosts [er anymore I guess]continue!**

 **AceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBouton**

Five of the young men were posed around a blonde boy posed dramatically in a chair. He looked fairly tall with blonde hair and purple eyes. The boy to his right had short, maintained raven hair with dark eyes and glasses. The others on his left were a tall, muscular black haired senior with blonde haired, brown/orange eyed childish senior on his shoulders. The last two were twins from their class, they had shortish, unruly orange/red hair and golden eyes.  
The Blondie looked uninterested as he looked at them "oh, it's just two boys."

Glasses then spoke up "it's the two commoner boys, who got here on scholarship. Ren Fujioka and Haruhi Fujioka, First years. I believe their in the same class as Kaoru and Hikaru." The twins nodded then spoke simultaneously "yeah, but they dont talk much so we don't know much about them." Ren could almost see the little light bulb go off in Glasses' head. Suddenly Blondie stood up and walked over to them while saying "who knew the genius commoners were so openly gay." Ren and Haruhi quirked their eye brows "genius?" (Ren) "gay?" (Haruhi) Ren waved her hands in front of her "oh, no. I didn't get here on a academic scholarship. I got her on a talent scholarship." Blondie blinked then continued "well nonetheless, you guys are heroes in the common world!" Blondie then wrapped one around Ren in a attempt to flirt with 'him'. Ren grabbed his arm then twisted it behind his back then kicked the back of his knees so that he fell forward. All the host looked shocked while Blondie whimpered in pain. Ren stared cruelly down at him "I don't believe you had permission to touch me, you filth." Everyone froze at that, not only did she insult the 'king', her voice sounded condescending and had an icy edge to it. Ren released him then turned her head away from them in a attempt to calm herself.

Haruhi looked worried then Ren said "sorry... I'm a little jumpy," then turned a glare back to Blondie "and I don't like it when strangers try to touch me." The thing that made them freeze wasn't her voice though, as she turned her glare to Blondie, her eyes were blank and distant. Like she wasn't even staring at them, like in her mind she wasn't even in the same place anymore. Haruhi noticed all the stares and saw the slight trembling in her twin. She knew what memory was going through her head. Haruhi stepped forward and set her hands on her shoulders and rested her head on Ren's forehead. "Hey. Look at me Ren. Your fine, we're at school remember...? He's... he's not here." Ren's visible aqua green eye refocused as she sighed in relief.

Glasses marked something down in his book, the twins were just staring like Blondie. Tall guy looked at stoic as ever, and Bunny Boy had paused eating his sweets. They all shared the same (more or less) thought though 'who's he?'  
Haruhi and Ren both bowed slightly at them "sorry, for the trouble we have caused." Now that they mirrored each other perfectly, the hosts could see how much alike they actually were. They were the same height and had the same body build [as far as they knew], though Ren was skinnier, and they had the same face shapes. Blondie squealed almost like a girl and hugged them both nearly to death "oh, you are both forgiven!" Blondie then took his arm off Ren and put his free hand on Haruhi's cheek. "So, which hosts do like best?" Ren and Haruhi both tilted their heads "hosts?" Blondie ignored their confusion as he pointed to each host. He stared with the two opposite seniors "Do you prefer Honey, the boy Lolita? Or perhaps Mori, the strong, silent type." Then he pointed to the twins "Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous type." Then he pointed to Glasses "Or even Kyoya, the cool type." When they just stared at him Blondie leaned close to Haruhi "Or maybe you pefer me. Tamaki, 'the princely type'." Ren stood behind Tamaki and made a puking motion. Haruhi pushed away the urge to laugh. The twins however weren't as subtle, and started busting up. Tamaki turned around out of curiosity, Ren straightened up swiftly and looked to the side. Tamaki then noticed Haruhi reaching for the door handle. He reached out and grabbed her hand "no need to be shy, my little stray kitten." Then he blew air on her ear, Haruhi squeaked then jumped backwards. In the process she bumped into a pedestal, knocking off a expensive looking vase.

The twins instantly rounded on her "oh, now you've done it commoner! That vase was going to be auctioned off! The high bid was 800,000Yen!" Haruhi visibly paled then started counting on her fingers. Kyoya turned to Tamaki "well 'king', what shall we do now?" Tamaki sat down in his chair elegantly and posed "well, Haruhi 'when-*crash!*" before Tamaki could finish Ren started whistling and walked over to an expensive looking head statue of some president. Everyone was watching her besides Tamaki who was busy posing, Ren casually whistled as she poke the side of the statue so that it fell over and smashed onto the ground. Ren smiled satisfactorily and shrugged "oops! Well looks like I'm going to have to join Haruhi in the punishment! Damn." Everyone (besides Tamaki) sweatdropped at her as she flopped down in criss cross applesauce style.

Tamaki just shrugged it off and continued as if he wasn't just interrupted. "Well, Fujioka 'when in Rome do as the Romans do.' If you can't pay in money then pay with your bodies. In other words starting today you guys are the host club's dogs."Haruhi turned paper white as she froze like a statue, Ren on the other hand put her arms behind her head and started laughing. Ren then stood up and went to her sister "hey Haru? Ya ok?" Haruhi turned her head torwards her then opened and closed her mouth several times. Ren grinned at Haruhi "aww, come on Haru. Lighten up, it could be worse." The twins strung their arms around Ren's shoulders "I wouldn't be so sure Ren. Remember how they were acting this morning? Girls get worse when your in a host club." Then girls started filing into the room. But they stopped short when the girls spotted Ren. "Omg! It's that new boy!" "I know he's so hot!" "Is he going to join the hosts?!" "Oh I hope he does! *squeal!*" soon the girls started making a commotion amongst each other while crowding Ren. Ren partially glared at Kaoru through her eyes lashes so that the girls didn't see "remove your guy's arms or I'll remove them." Kyoya pushed his glasses up with a smirk on his face "actually ladies. Ren here just joined the club." Ren tilted her head as the twins released her, one smiling knowingly as a lightbulb went off in his head "huh?" Kyoya smirked at her "what would you rather be our slave?" Ren folded her hands behind her head "oh, no. I guess not," then she smirked "Besides being a host could entertain me for the time being." Kyoya arched an eye brow at her, Ren shrugged "what? I don't do things unless I want to. Why do think I broke the statue? I thought I could kill time here." With that she turned to her newly established fan club "alright ladies, why don't we find a couch." Kyoya watched her as she walked off and pushed up his glasses 'hmm...Interesting..'

Ren grinned at her guest "hey guys would you like something sweet?" The girls nodded, Ren leaned forward and grabbed a cake, then she grabbed the girl next to her all the sudden. The girl blushed and squeaked, Ren smiled almost innocently but her eyes held mischief "What's wrong? I thought you wanted something sweet." The poor girl blushed more as Ren picked up a spoon and held it up to her. The girl then mumbled out "u-um... Ren..?" Ren looked at her almost shocked then smiled knowingly "ah, I get it. You wanted to eat it from my mouth. Well then..." put the spoonful of cake in her mouth then leaned close to the brunett girl. Said girl blushed like crazy, her face resembling a ripe tomato. Ren waited until their noses touched then she pulled back "just kidding! I couldn't steal the magic of a princesses first kiss now could I?" The girl looked at Ren slightly angered "it's not nice to tease people Ren-kun!" Ren grinned lightly "I'm sorry, but you looked so cute I couldn't control myself." The girls anger instantly dissipated as the girls around her squealed in delight "Ren's like a Dark Prince! One minute he's sweet and the next he's mischievous!" At the end of the day Ren let out a yawn and stretched. Honey went over to her "wow, Ren-chan if I didn't know better I would have to say you've done this before. You're pretty good!" Ren smiled at him little yellow and red flowers popping up around her. "Thanks Honey senpai!" Honey's eyes widened as Ren smiled cheerfully/sleepily. A little lightbulb went off above his head for some reason.

Haruhi was too busy dealing with Tamaki to notice Ren's state. Ren stretched out with a yawn again, then walked to the twins table. Kaoru stood and took the left over dishes to the sink. Ren passed by him with a slight wave then flop down on the couch. Her head landing in Hikaru's lap, she shivered and curled up almost completely in his lap. Hikaru's face lit up with realization as a light blush rose to his face. With only the thin button up shirt what wasn't hidden under the binder he could tell was there. He looked down at her and stumbled out "u-um... a-are you a girl?" She smiled up at him "technically speaking yeah." He blushed as he thought incredulously 'Technically speaking?!' He looked down at Ren and opened his mouth to ask another question. Only to find Ren sleeping happily in his lap. He sighed almost in defeat then rested his head in his palm. Hikaru woke up to Haruhi saying "what the hell?" His eyes fluttered open and he looked around with a slightly dazed sight. He saw his brother standing a little ways away trying to hold in his laughter. Then took notice to Haruhi, who looked in between shocked and amused. But mostly shocked. He tried to move but found himself unable to do so. Not understanding yet he looked down and a bright red blush rose to his face. 'How the hell did this happen?!'

 **AceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBouton**

 **Can you guys guess what happened? We'll give a nice big piece of virtual cake or whatever flavor you want! And without further ado~ BuhBye! [p.s. if you have any questions just pm us! And don't forget to review if you want to keep us motivated and want more! *wink, wink*]**


End file.
